gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
PMX-000 Messala
|production=Prototype |transformable=Yes |usage=Assault |type=Suit |image=pmx-000.jpg;MS Mode pmx-000-ma.jpg;Front (MA Mode) PMX-000(ESSALA) flight b.jpg;Below (MA Mode) PMX-000-6.JPG;Rear (MA Mode) |designation=PMX-000 |childtype=ABFS-RR-01M Messala Dinofaust Alpha ABFS-RR-01S Messala Dinofaust Jupiter |OfficialName=Messala |era=Universal Century |series=Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, Mobile Suit Gundam: Gundam vs. Zeta Gundam, |first=0087 |last= |manufacturer=''Jupitris'', Paptimus Scirocco |operator=Titans |pilot=Paptimus Scirocco, Sarah Zabiarov, Reccoa Londe |paccommodation=Pilot only (in panoramic/linear seat cockpit in torso) |height=30.3 |headheight=23.0 |weight=89.1 |emptyweight=37.3 |sensorrange=11300 |maxaccel=1.08 |maxspeed=Mach 30 |mratio=1.97 |powerplant=Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor |poweroutput=4900 |propRocketThrusters=6 x 16000 |propVernierThrusters=8 |armaments=2 x Beam Saber 2 x Mega Particle Gun 2 x 9-tube Missile Pod 4 x Vulcan Gun 2 x Grenade Launcher 2 x Vice Claw }} The PMX-000 Messala is a transformable Mobile suit from the series Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. It is also the first fully transformable mobile suit seen on screen in the entire Gundam metaverse history. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Messala was the first of five mobile weapons personally produced by the powerful Newtype Paptimus Scirocco on board the transport ship ''Jupitris''. Originally the Messala was used to fly in the atmosphere of Jupiter and thus it was equipped with powerful thrusters to fly under Jupiter’s high gravitational pull. Because of this, when used under Earth’s atmosphere, the Messala was extremely fast and agile. However the Messala was not only quick it was also heavily armed. In mobile armor mode it featured a pair of strong mega particle cannons and two missile launchers, making the Messala nearly as powerfully armed as a space battleship. In mobile suit mode, Scirocco’s suit was additionally armed with grenade launchers and Vulcan guns and for close combat two beam sabers and two grappling vice claws. Thanks to this weapons the Messala was a deadly enemy in close combat. Armaments ;*Beam Saber ;*Mega Particle Gun ;*9-tube Missile Pod ;*Vulcan Gun ;*Grenade Launcher ;*Vice Claw History The Messala was first introduced when Scirocco used it to attack the shuttle Temptation under the command of Bright Noa. During this attack it also had a short battle with the RX-178 Gundam Mk-II, piloted by Kamille Bidan, the MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki, piloted by Quattro Bajeena, and also against Emma Sheen in her RMS-099 Rick Dias. During this battle, it proved to be a dangerous enemy and the three AEUG pilots weren’t able to hit it with their weapons thanks to it's incredible speed. Scirocco would use Messala around the Earth a second time acting as a vanguard for the Titans' fleet during the AEUG's orbital drop operation to attack Jaburo. With the speed and power of the Messala, Scirocco was able to destroy a number of the AEUG's Salamis Kai-class cruisers. Later the Messala was piloted by young Scirocco follower Sarah Zabiarov and Reccoa Londe, who at this point has betrayed the AEUG to fight for Scirocco. Variants ;*ABFS-RR-01M Messala Dinofaust Alpha ;*ABFS-RR-01S Messala Dinofaust Jupiter Picture Gallery 1-220-messala.jpg|1/220 Messala - Box art PMX00 Messala-2.jpg|Messala in MS, as it appears in Side Story of Gundam Zeta PMX00 Messala-1.jpg|Messala in MA, as it appears in Side Story of Gundam Zeta 455MES434.png Z-36.jpg PMX-000-6.JPG Z-35.jpg 150px-PMX-000_Messala_(MS).jpg|SD PMX-000 Messala (MS) as it appear in SD Gundam G Generation Wars 189px-PMX-000_Messala_(MA).jpg|SD PMX-000 Messala (MA) as it appear in SD Gundam G Generation Wars pmx-000-armweapons.jpg|Arm-mounted weapons pmx-000-beamsaber.jpg|Beam saber pmx-000-missilepod.jpg|Missile pod Img 1184194 62579599 6.jpg Notes & Trivia *In reality, the Messala is the first transformable MS to appear on screen. References External Links *PMX-000 Messala on MAHQ.net ja:PMX-000_メッサーラ